Beautiful Minds
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spongebob and Danny Phantom they thought that after ending the Civil War between Jimmy and Timmy they didn't know what to do next in life. But when they get hired at a school they the help a class discover what they can do in life and sometimes it's good to always help those in need.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Bikini Bottom

By Spongebob

Man if someone would ask me what life in Bikini Bottom was like back then I would tell them that it was a great time to be alive back then.

And I say that because I was enjoying everything from working at the Krusty Krab to taking care of my pet snail Gary to of course being with my best friend Patrick and yes we would go Jellyfishing.

Now at the Krusty Krab I help serve delicious Krabby Patties to the customers who ordered them in the first place and yes i'm very good at it because let's just say if you have a talent for cooking then really you got nothing to lose with that.

And yes once I thought my life had a purpose and really back then I had nothing to lose at all.

That was until fate changed my life forever and nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Times In Bikini Bottom

By Spongebob

It all began when Mr. Krabs suddenly had a fatal heart attack and when he passed away the Krusty Krab was closed for good meaning that i'm out of a job and that the Chum Bucket was the only place left but Plankton closed his restaurant down because he really couldn't afford.

And yes I thought that was hard enough but that was only the beginning of what was to come next.

And I say that because my pet snail Gary sadly passed away in my arms and that was probably the lowest point of my life and yes I once thought that I didn't have a purpose in life at all and yeah I almost gave up on it because really what's the point of living if there's nothing that I can do at all.

But even then I knew that ending my life would make the pain even worse for me so I decided to go on with my life but thankfully Sandy and Patrick were able to help me in my time of need and yes I did move on but I will never forget Gary or working at the Krusty Krab.

And yes if that wasn't crazy enough for me an old friend of mine comes for me and what came next would show that sometimes we all have to do the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting In A Civil War

By Spongebob

It all began when Danny Phantom came to me and told me that Jimmy and Timmy started a war after Cindy was killed in one of their battles.

And yes me and him used to be on a team known as Nicktoons United and we used to be one of the best damn teams you would ever see.

But sadly that all came to an end when Jimmy and Timmy started feuding and me and Danny left while we still could but those two still kept feuding.

And it got so bad that Cindy got involved and she sadly lost her life during one of their battles and ever since then they've declared war on each other.

But me and Danny stayed out of this because we never wanted this at all because we wanted the team to be united for what's right and the other two didn't hear us at all which is why we left for a reason.

So now we have to end this before it's too late and we did find them and after that let's just say we took care of it.

And ever since then Danny now lives with me because apparently his old home wasn't the same and really after that was done now came a good question: what do we do next?


	4. Chapter 4

Looking For A Job

By Spongebob

Now that the Civil War was finally behind us now we had to look for jobs for us.

And yeah it wasn't so easy during then because ever since the Krusty Krab closed i've been trying to figure out what I should do for a living.

Of course it was quite a struggle during then but then something popped out of us a teacher position was open and me and Danny knew it was the only way so I applied for it and Danny would be my Aide.

And surprisingly I got the job and Danny did too and how this school has been struggling is sad to say the least but it must be told.


	5. Chapter 5

What Happened To Dora

By Spongebob

It all began when Dora the school's favorite student was going to see Little Bear and his family and on the way she was very excited to see him.

But what she didn't know was that a drunk driver was driving out of control and that person ran into Dora's family and even Little Bear's family was involved in the carnage and sadly there were no survivors.

And when the school heard about this they were very sad because Dora was the best student they ever had and others would look up to her because she would help them in their time of need.

But now that she's gone they didn't know who to turn to so when we got the job we then knew we had to be respectful to them because we didn't want to offend anyone at all.

And really we then knew they needed help and we were going to help them anyway possible and in doing so we would show that we were going to be their heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Teaching The Class

By Spongebob

Once we were then introduced to the class we then knew this wasn't going to be easy at all but we knew they needed our help more than ever.

And surprisingly this class was curious about us and they would often ask questions about what we are and yes we were able to answer those questions.

But we knew that wasn't enough so we literally dedicated an entire class to our past because if they wanted to learn about us then now was the perfect time for that.

And we then talked about our past our time with Nicktoons United and how we left and why Jimmy and Timmy were feuding all the time.

Of course the real question was why did the both of them start a Civil War in the first place?

Well the answer was Cindy and I reason I say that was because she was in love with Timmy and that made Jimmy jealous and of course she sadly died during one battle and we had no choice but to finish the job before it was too late.

And thankfully the class didn't take it the wrong way at all in fact they were quite surprised about it really.

Oh and ever since then really things only got better for us and honestly we knew the best was yet to come for us.


	7. Chapter 7

Helping Them

By Spongebob

Ever since that day we knew having an honest chat about life with the class was the solution and that helped them open up about how Dora helped them.

And honestly we did the right thing in teaching this class because they have so much potential in them and yet they have been hiding it for so long.

Oh and we also knew they were going to go somewhere someday and really all they needed was folks who can understand what they go through in life.

And we were the answer for them and yes we're glad we came to this school while we still could and they would go on to live their lives in the real world.

Oh and we will always be proud of them for being themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Where We Are Now

By Spongebob

Now as for me and Danny well we retired after they graduated and we still live in Bikini Bottom and yes someday we are planning on tying the knot for us because really we've grown together really well.

And honestly as we look back on this personally it's been one hell of a trip we've been through and personally if we could do it again we would say yes.

Oh and yes it also shows that sometimes it's okay to help those in need when they need help the most.

And that we don't regret at all.

THE END.


End file.
